seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack pirates VS Gear pirates
This is a non canon event between Nobody700 and TrueKing3000. None of this is even possible, so it is non canon. Do not take it serious, it is all for fun. The Beta pirates were traveling the east blue. It seemed to be a good day in the east blue. They were thinking about invading some idiots ship, and getting some money. They were low on beer, and it got some guys jittery. Beta, was looking through his binoculars, and saw a pirate ship. He smiled, and screamed to his crew "TARGETS FOUND! LETS TAKE THEM DOWN MEN!" The Gear Pirates reacted to the call for action. All members went to their assigned positions to counter attack. The infiltration group of Kent, Rhea, Jimero, and Nova went aboard the enemy ship. "Targets Acquired." Smirked Kent. Beta, looking at them, smirked as well. He looked at the Aplha squad, and pointed at the 4 people who invaded. "Crush them guys." The alpha squad, all muscular swordsman, were the strongets members on board after Beta and first mate Reck. They went on a small boat, and were ment to invade the ship first. Reck jumped on the boat, wanting to be the first to fight. All Beta could think about, was, that they were going to have a good fight after the humiliating battle at Yatara. Jimero examined the situation and his eyes met with one of the swordsman. Taking advantage, he activated his devil fruit and used the swordsman against the other member of the Beta Pirates. Kent used his Gia Gia no Nigi Ono and slashed down another swordsman, while Rhea and Nova double teamed the last one with a combo of predictions and flaming arrows. Kent: "Anyone else?" "Yes." Reck cam in from behind, and tried to slash at Kent, but Kent suddenly turned around, and kicked Reck in the face, knocking Reck out. Kent turned around, to see a tall, black man, towering over him. "Hello, my name is Beta. You hurt my men. I don't blame you, but... I still have to kick your ass." "Should I be scared?" A large grin grew on his face. "Yes." Beta punched Kent in the face, surprising Kent with the speed, and he got up as quick. He looked at Beta, who prepared a fighting stance. Kent kicked Beta in the chest, and Beta felt a rib crack. Kent got in his fighting stance. "GIA GIA NO HANMĀ!!!!" Kent lunged towards Beta and a giant mechanical arm grew from his. He punches Beta into his ship. When his arm reverted to normal it left a red mark. "That Hurt. Whats this ship made of?" Rhea: "Why do you want to know that? It had nothing to do with us." Kent: "It hurts. That's why." Beta, felt like he was broken, but he still got up. Kent looked at him, and had a surprised look. He expected to win at that punch. Beta, looked at his crew, and clenched his fist. "I told you...my name is Beta. I am Captain Beta... Of the Beta pirates. I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" "Nice to meet ya. My name is Kent. And no you won't." Kent and his crew faced toward Beta. "I like you. Will you join my crew?" "No. I have my pride. I'm the man who will become king of the pirates. None of my crew will join you either." "CAPTAIN BETA!" All of the members of the crew, come in, and are around Beta. The fallen Alpha squad, and Reck, get up, with difficulty. They surround the Gear pirates, and they all are ready to fight. Beta, smiles. "I underestimated you. Who are you?" "My name is Kent Newgate." His team came together and stood as one. "And we are the Gear Pirates... Or at least a small part of it." Beta smiled, and he charged, along with his crew. Kent made his arm into metal, and Kent smiled. - The Attack pirates are lost. They got lost somehow, and all they see is one boat, and a nearby island. Tack, jumping on board of the boat, sees familiar crewmen. "BETA!" Tack runs up to Beta, and grabs him. Beta is all beaten up, and Tack gets angry. Fea, looking through binoculars, sees a ship at the island. She looks at Tack, and says "I've seen blood. The fight happened about... An hour ago. That boat has the people who beat them up. Want to have some good old fashioned revenge?" "CHARGE FORWARD!" "I'll take that as a yes." Kent turned towards the ship coming towards them. Kent: "Another one? Wow. The East Blue is quite an angry place. Jericho! You and Wayward got this right?" Wayward became a dragon like being and flew him and Jericho aboard your ship. Jericho: "I'm sorry, but you guys need to turn a little to avoid ramming us. Thanks." Zozo, seeing the dragon, just said "Man, and I thought becoming a monkey was cool." Malk, seeing a person on the dragon, grabbed his knifes. "SET THE CANNONS!" Tack, looking at Malk, said "I don't have those." "WHAT?!" "I didn't have any. Don't worry, I got this! Gomu Gomu no... BAM!" Tack sent a punch out, that hit the dragon in the face, making him fall. Jericho fell with Wayward into the ocean and pulled him out. He jumped onto their ship. Jericho: "Now I'm mad." His entire body turned completely black and he charged towards Tack, and attacked. He punched him into Malk. "Don't you ever hurt my friends." Wayward slowly regained his strength and returned to his human form. Jericho was cut in the back, and turned around to see Fea, with two blades. "Hmm... And you are okay attacking my captain?" Fea slashed Jericho's forehead, causing him to bleed. Jericho pulled out his sword and got in a ready stance. "It's been a while since I used this, but don't expect me to be weak." He charged forward, and she blocked every attack he did. "Your strong... But skill wise... Your awful. You need more training. Or else... Someone like me could kill you." She slashes his stomach, but he stops the bleeding with his Haki. "Times like this I'm glad I learned Haki." He uses his Haki to make his arm black and thrusts his open palm into Fea. She stumbles back and recovers. "What's Haki?" She ran at Jericho, and spinned, slashing his stomach. This time, his Haki wasn't able to help him block it, but he kicked Fea in the face, sending her flying, but she was able to backflip on her feet. She looked at Jericho, and smiled. She had a strong opponent. Behind her, she heard a roar, and slashed at it, hitting a dragon in the nose, causing it to bleed. "Now a dragon... Lucky me." Wayward spits fire towards Fea, while Jericho charges forward. Before Jericho could reach her, he gets punched away by Tack. "Gomu Gomu no... Bam volley!" Tack sends a number of punches at Wayward and Jericho, hitting them both, but they are still standing. Malk, dodges a sniper bullet from Nova, and sees Zero and Faust surround him. "Crap." Kent walks aboard the ship. "Wow, this seems like trouble." He tips his hat, and asks, "Who's the captain?" Tack punches Axel in the face, and points at himself. "I am." "So you're just gonna punch my crew, right in front of me?....okay then." Kent's arm turned into a large battle axe. "Gia Gia no Nigi Ono!" Kent slashes the axe at Tack. Tack gets cut, and is forced back, but gets angry. "You attacked my friends, and you think I'll let that go? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! Gomu Gomu no... BAM!" Tack punches Kent in the face, sending him flying across to the rather close island hitting the sand. Tack jumps after him. "Your Friends? You mean Beta? He didn't seem friendly." Kent gets up to his feet, and his arm reverts to normal. "He's an idiot, but he means well. He has something I like, virtue. He doesn't give up." "Exactly why I wanted him to join my crew. But he refused and we fought. By the way, may I have the pleasure if knowing who I'm fighting?" "Marshall D. Tack, future king of the pirates!" "Marshall? Are you related to Marshall D. Teach? I'm Kent Newgate, the leader of the next generation of pirates."